The subject invention is directed toward the art of brooms and brushes and, more particularly, to an improved arrangement for removably connecting a handle to such a device.
The invention is especially suited for connecting handles to cleaning implement such as sweeping brooms and scrubbing brushes and will be described with reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used in conjunction with a variety of similar handled implements.
The typical sweeping broom, push broom, scrubbing brush, as well as other similar devices, is often provided with a handle which is removably connected to the head with a coarsely threaded connection. Because of the coarse thread, it frequently results that twisting forces applied to the head during usage results in unthreading which causes the handle to become loose. Of course, this renders the device functionally ineffective and greatly reduces productivity.
In an effort to eliminate the loosening problem, the user frequently screws the handle into the head with great force. Generally, the handle must be screwed into the head until the head jambs itself on the end of the threaded handle stub. This results in large lateral forces being generated in the connecting threads. Sometimes the forces are sufficient to increase longitudinal splitting in the wooden broom and brush heads. And, often, the threads themselves are split, sheared, and otherwise damaged.